


Sunny, House Elf Extraordinaire

by MyWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Fic Pic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22516438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: A strange little drawing I did for gingerbred. Sunny is Severus Snape's house elf in her fantastic fic Beyond Wandpoint. You can find and read Beyond Wandpoint on LiveJournal!https://beyondwandpoint.livejournal.com/profile
Comments: 21
Kudos: 37





	Sunny, House Elf Extraordinaire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gingerbred](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerbred/gifts).
  * Inspired by [beyond wandpoint](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12640809) by [gingerbred](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerbred/pseuds/gingerbred). 



[](https://imgur.com/eqBYhtR)  



End file.
